User blog:Tefyandnaty/The Opennet Initiative
1. What is ONI? -The OpenNet Initiative is a collaborative partnership of three institutions: the Citizen Lab at the Munk School of Global Affairs, University of Toronto; the Berkman Center for Internet & Society at Harvard University; and the SecDev Group (Ottawa). 2. What is the aim of ONI? '-ONI’s mission' is to identify and document Internet filtering and surveillance, and to promote and inform wider public dialogues about such practices. 3. Indicate 4 strategies to implement Internet Censorship -Internet censorship and content restrictions can be enacted through a number of different strategies which we describe below. Internet filtering normally refers to the technical approaches to control access to information on the Internet, as embodied in the first two of the four approaches described below. 1.Technical blocking 2.Search Resource Removal 3.Take-down 4.Induced Self-Censorship 4. Clearly explain one of the strategies indicated above 3.Take-down Where regulators have direct access to and legal jurisdiction over web content hosts, the simplest strategy is to demand the removal of websites with inappropriate or illegal content. In several countries, a cease and desist notice sent from one private party to another, with the threat of subsequent legal action, is enough to convince web hosts to take down websites with sensitive content. Where authorities have control of domain name servers, officials can deregister a domain that is hosting restricted content, making the website invisible to the browsers of users seeking to access the site. 5. What is "Points of Control"? Is international filtration. 6. Indicate the 4 major Points of Control. Clearly explain one of them 1.Internet Backbone 2.Internet Service Providers 3.Institutions 4.Individual Computers Home or individual computer level filtering can be achieved through the installation of filtering software that restricts an individual computer’s ability to access certain sites. Countries have been known to order filtering at all of these levels, whether setting up filtration systems at the international gateway to eliminate access to content throughout the entire country, instructing ISPs to block access to certain sites, obligating schools to filter their networks, or requiring libraries to install filtration software on each individual computer they provide. 7. Make a list of bullet points on the inherent flaws of filtering *While technologies can be effective at blocking specific content such as high profile web sites, current technology is not able to accurately identify and target specific categorizes of content found on the billions of webpages and other Internet media including news groups, email lists, chat rooms and instant messaging. *Underblocking refers to the failure of filtering to block access to all the content targeted for censorship. *On the other hand, filtering technologies often block content they do not intend to block, also known as overblocking. *Many blacklists are generated through a combination of manually designated web sites as well as automated searches and, thus, often contain websites that have been incorrectly classified. *In addition, blunt filtering methods such as IP blocking can knock out large swaths of acceptable websites simply because they are hosted on the same IP address as a site with restricted content. *The profusion of Internet content means that Internet filtering regimes that hope to comprehensively block access to certain types of content must rely on software providers with automated content identification methods * Most states that implement content filtering and blocking augment commercially generated blocklists with customized lists that focus on topics and organizations that are nation or language-specific. 8. Make a diagram explaining how ONI studies Internet Filtration Category:Blog posts